


The Cheshire Cat's newest mouse

by CheshireCat178



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCat178/pseuds/CheshireCat178
Summary: So I've decided to actually write this story, and invest some time into it. I hope to make the chapters as long as I can, but updates will be infrequent. If there's anyone reading this who would like to help or proof read or something then feel free to comment down below :)





	The Cheshire Cat's newest mouse

(Here's a little taste of the new story I plan to write, I finally have access to some internet so I'll be able to post more regularly now, enjoy~) 

**Welcome to what happens when I'm tired but feel like writing. This is in the wonderful world of wonderland (which I do not own. I own nothnig except the laptop I'm using to type this). I'm working off Tim Burton's version (colour and all that) and Chesh is half human. Our darling reader is over 18, Chesh is however old he is, and my age is none of your concern. Enjoy my shitty writing!!**

Cloaked in his own magic and fog he watched the young female with predatory intent, she had just fallen from the sky as Alice had long ago and was now dusting herself off and checking for injuries. A rough tongue darted out across his stained blue lips, parted to reveal canines that were just slightly too long to be considered normal, as he watched her move.

There was just something so mesmerising about it. From the way her h/l h/c moved in the breeze to the way she carried herself, the movement of another predator albeit one who has just found herself in a very new place and is unaware of her spot in the food chain.

He wanted her very badly. Wanted her eyes to look only at him, her touch to fall only on himself, and more than that he simply wanted to know her name.

Running a hand through his chin length dark gray and blue hair, careful to doge his sensitive ears, he put on his very best smile before proudly walking into the clearing to stand behind her, still invisible.

  
"And what do we have here~?" He drawled lowly, reviling in her look of confusion and...not fear...but weariness perhaps.

  
"Who said that? Show yourself! Unless of course you're so scared you have to hide." She spoke with such a lovely voice. Strong, proud, full of courage, or perhaps stupidity. Nevertheless he half revealed himself to her, allowing a ghostly half image to form of his face, vague outline of his body, and of course his long furry tale.

  
"I am me of course, just as you are you. And what do you call you little girl?" Words accompanied by a flash of teeth and a lazy raising of hands tiped with blue claws. She wirled around to face him, finally giving him the perfect view of those beautiful e/c eyes, he was tempted to take them right then and there.

  
"Why should I give you my name?" She called, uncaring of his appearance or annoying phrasing of words.  
"You're supposed to give your own name first." She continued, taking a careful step back. Once again not out of fear, he found he couldn't place how she was acting, and that made him desperately curious.

Unable to help himself, small giggles start to force their way from his lips, growing into cackling laughter and forcing him to toss his head back in an unnatural way.   
“Oh I like you! So full of life and not an ounce of fear! Oh I love that my dearest!” He spoke with glee before snapping his head back to face the young girl, stepping close enough to share her breath and inhale her sent.

“I’m the Cheshire Cat, but the last one of your kind to fall took to calling me Chesh. You may as well~” Grinning like the literal cat who caught the mouse, he lifted a clawed, blue-gray stained hand to her face, placing a claw gently against the soft skin.  
“Now you are supposed to give your name dearest.” He spoke in a deep purr, making the hair on her arms rise and look away from the dark gaze.  
“I’m Y/N. I’d offer a name my friends call me, but I don’t exactly have any of those.” She spoke softly, her breath hitching slightly and yet still no sign of fear. Oh he was going to have such fun with this little pet.


End file.
